Another Chance At Happiness
by de'ja2
Summary: You'll just have to read it...enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm coming back with another story. I didn't finish my last story because I just felt uninspired. But I am starting this new one with the intentions of finishing it. This story will be a little different. I won't make Cheyenne pregnant and I haven't decided whether or not to include Van. Well hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What will thy do for happiness? Will thee climb the highest mountain? Will thee fight the toughest battle? Man will stop at nothing to find true, unyielding love. But once love is obtained can thy keep it…?"_

The morning was dreadful. The raindrops fell so freely from the sky. Reba saw it sort of fitting since at the moment her life resembled the misery that the atmosphere already naturally provided. Reba lied in bed, dreading the moment when she would have to face her soon to be ex-husband, Brock, in divorce court. She wondered time and time again how they managed to get themselves, their children, and their marriage into this situation. One day everything was going just fine, and the next day everything fell apart. Reba wondered how she would go on with her life. Brock was the bread maker. Now, she would have to get a job so she could financially support her kids and herself.

Reba slowly pulled the covers back and dragged herself out of bed. She proceeded into the bathroom, hoping that the hot water from the shower would, for just a few moments, wash away her thoughts and give her the peace and contentment that she desperately wanted and needed. The water beat against her skin in a rhythmic motion. As the water fell, her tears fell so willingly down her cheek. She had been holding her tears for so long that they finally freed themselves.

Her mind replayed the sweet memories of her once happy life with Brock. It wasn't until the water turned ice cold when Reba realized that it was time to get out of her soothing unreal world and step into the reality that was the real world. She shivered from the cold chill that swept against her body. As she wrapped a towel around herself, she took a glance into the mirror. This was the first time Reba had actually taken a good look at herself.

Her eyes were no longer a sparkling blue, but instead a dull gray. Her skin was pale. Reba's entire body language was that of someone who was weak and tired. She hated the reflection that stood before her. She broke down and asked the reflection a question that she knew she wouldn't get an answer too.

"What happened to my life?"

Reba stood looking at herself in the mirror until her young son, Jake, knocked innocently and softly on her door. Reba jumped a little and weakly responded to the interruption.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Reba smiled when she heard her little boy's voice. He was so innocent and vulnerable. It killed her to know that he would grow up in a house that didn't have two parents. It killed her to know that the most innocent would be effected the most.

"I'll be ready in a minute sweetheart. Wait for me downstairs."

"Okay!"

She heard him running out of the room. Honest to God, if it weren't for her children, she would have given up a long time ago. Reba's children meant the world to her. She had to appear strong for her kids. After all, it wasn't their fought what was going on between their parents. Reba quickly got herself together and made her way towards the kitchen. Jake was patiently sitting on a stool waiting for his mother.

Reba was in the middle of cooking when Cheyenne and Kyra finally made their way downstairs. Since everyone knew that today was the finalization of the divorce, everyone was silent. It wasn't until Jake asked a simple, yet complicated and painful question.

"Mom, when is daddy coming home?"

Before Reba turned around to address her son, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reba didn't bother explaining to the kids what was going on. She figured why bother since Cheyenne and Kyra would probably figure it out for themselves and Jake was too young to notice. But she was wrong, Jake noticed his dad not being at home.

"Umm Jake, your father doesn't live here anymore."

"Are we moving?"

"No honey, your dad and I are no longer together. He lives in his condo with…" Reba held back tears before saying,

"Barbra Jean."

Cheyenne and Kyra noticed how hurt Reba was having to explain to Jake what was going on. Kyra quickly intervened before Jake could ask another question.

"Hey Jakie let's go play in the tree house before its time to go."

Like any small child, Jake forgot his next question and quickly ran outside, Kyra following behind him. Once they were out of sight, Cheyenne approached her mother.

"Mom you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine honey, don't worry." She tried giving her daughter a reassuring smile, but it was less than convincing.

"Mom, you don't have to lie. I understand, it's okay to hurt. I mean you need to talk to someone, you can't just bottle all your emotions up and expect them to go away."

"Cheyenne I said I'm fine." Reba said a bit forcibly. Tears threatening to fall.

"Now would you please go round up your brother and sister, I'll be in the car waiting."

As she walked into the living room, she wiped a tear that escaped her eye. Cheyenne just shook her head in disbelief. She knew that her mother was in shambles and that holding all her pain in would cause even more harm. She hated seeing her mother this way. It wasn't fair.

The car ride to the courthouse was traveled in silence. Everyone's mind going over and over how much their lives had changed and would change. Not even music seemed appropriate at the moment. Reba finally made it to court. Once inside the courtroom, she ushered the kids to their seats and then made her way to the front of the courtroom. She avoided Brock's glare as much as possible. She did manage to sneak a peek and her heart practically exploded when she saw that he had brought Barbra Jean with him. Reba just prayed that God give her the strength to get through this.

Brock noticed she was avoiding him. He also noticed that his children too ignored him. Brock didn't like the silent treatment, so he went over and approached his kids. Reba kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't mess their children's heads up anymore than they already were.

When Brock approached the kids he cheerfully spoke to them.

"Hey kids, what's going on?"

Cheyenne and Kyra just ignored him, while Jake excitedly hugged his daddy.

"Daddy I miss you. When are you coming home?" Jake asked with enthusiasm.

Brock didn't really know how to answer that question to his six year old son. As he was about to speak the judge called the session into order.

"Will all the parties please rise while the honorable Judge Joe Jackson takes the stand."

The judge began. After about an hour of deliberation, the case finally started to come to a close.

"Before I adjourn this case, will either of the parties like to address an issue or each other?"

No one said anything.

"Alright then, I hear by claim you both legally divorced under the State of Texas. Mr. Brock Hart will have frequent visitation rights with the children and overnight visits on the weekends. Mr. Hart will also pay former Mrs. Hart a lump sum of $20,000 dollars. Now onto you Mrs. Hart. I give you full ownership of the estate that you and Mr. Hart bought while being married. I also grant you full custody of the children. I adjourn this case. Both parties are dismissed."

Reba acknowledged the judge's decision and quickly gathered her things and went to her children. They walked out of the courtroom together. No one said a word, because they knew that things would be different. As they walked through the lobby, Brock called out to the kids. Reba reluctantly turned around and for the first time looked him straight in the face. Brock could see the emotions that had been drained out of Reba. His heart melted because he knew that he was the sole reason why his former wife and friend was so weak and frail. Even the children looked at him in shame and disbelief.

"Hey kids, when you come over this weekend, Barbra Jean and I have some really fun things planned." As if things couldn't get much worse, Barbra Jean put her two cents in.

"Yeah, we'll have loads of fun. I can't wait for you guys to come over. You can help pick out a name for the baby." Reba nearly choked on her own breath. Before she could catch herself, her voice spoke on it's own.

"There is no way in hell my kids are helping you pick a name for that child."

Everyone was shocked, not only by the cursing, but by the tone in which Reba said it. Her voice was so cold and filled with hate that everyone knew that had Barbra Jean said anything else, Reba would have slapped the hell out of her. Barbra Jean realized this too and didn't say another word. Brock knew better than to address her. Reba was getting sick of looking at their stupid faces.

"Kids say goodbye to Brock." Reba ordered.

Cheyenne and Kyra looked at their hurt mother. Then they turned their attention to their father and shook their heads at him. They didn't bother saying goodbye. Brock was hurt by this but then turned his attention to Jake.

"Hey Jakie come give daddy a hug." Brock held out his arms. Instead of leaping into his arms, Jake gripped his mother's hand a little tighter. He looked up to her and simply said,

"I'm tired." Reba smiled at her son and picked him up as best she could. Jake hid his face from his father. Reba just sort of rocked him and looked at Brock.

"I'll drop the kids off at 9 am Saturday." Reba took a quick glare at Barbra Jean and then turned her look of disappointment towards Brock. She then turned around and proceeded out the courthouse.

Brock and Barbra Jean were left dumbfounded. Brock's heart broke into about a million pieces. He had destroyed his marriage and his kids hated him. Things would definitely get worse before they got better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 2

Hey guys. I hope you enjoy. I will try to add as much as possible but I am a college student so time is of the essence. I will mostly add on Fridays and weekends, so look out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive home was a long and awkwardly silent one. Everyone's minds were going back and forth, thinking constantly about how much everything had changed in the last four months. Reba looked into the rearview mirror and saw the look of sadness and worry on her children's faces. Though her heart ached, she had to be optimistic and make everything seem alright, even though she was well aware of the fact that everything wasn't okay. In her mind, Reba felt that as a parent it was her responsibility to make everything seem okay. So she swallowed her hurt feelings and addressed her kids.

"Hey guys cheer-up. I know things seem useless and hopeless right now, but in time we will live just like we always have. We can't let this one moment in our lives get us down. Everyone goes through problems, but its how you answer them that make you a true survivor."

The children just nodded their heads in agreement. Reba knew they weren't buying what she had to say, to be quite honest she didn't know whether or not she believed it either. After what seemed like forever, they finally made it home. Everyone retreated to their own rooms, not wanting to have contact with anyone or anything.

The house was silent; almost too silent. Cheyenne was in her room talking on the phone with her new boyfriend Van. He really knew how to make her feel better. They had a lot in common. He was having problems with his parents too. They didn't like the fact that he was hanging around Cheyenne because they felt like she wasn't "good enough" for him. But Van didn't see it that way. He truly cared for Cheyenne and he thought her mother was pretty cool also. Kyra wasn't really one to show emotions, so she usually took her anger and frustration out by writing music or poetry. Jake played with his toy fire truck, but it wasn't as fun as it used to be. Brock and Jake would play for hours and hours with the same fire truck, but now that Brock was gone, the fire truck didn't even look the same.

Reba, on the other hand, sat by the window in her room. She cried silently to herself, hoping the children wouldn't hear her. Her mind wrapped itself around everything. If she could take all the mean and nasty things that she had said the last time her and Brock fought, she would have. Reba felt as if it was her fault that her marriage had ended. There were so many questions that she would scream at herself,

"Why couldn't I keep him at home?

"Why wasn't I enough for him?"

"Why didn't I just play the traditional role of the wife, keep my mouth shut and let him feel like the king?"

These questions forever hit her over and over again. No matter how she looked at the situation, she always felt like it was her fault. As the tears fell harder and harder, Reba laid her head on the back on the chair, closing her eyes and thinking about the first time when she knew for a fact that her marriage was falling apart.

_Flashback:_

_It had been a whole month in a half since Brock had left. Every night Reba would attempt to cuddle up to what use to be her husband but was now only a pillow, reminding her of his absence. They had been fighting for about six months before the big one came. Reba had noticed that Brock was changing. He wouldn't talk to her much and he would snap at her for the littlest of things. Reba thought that maybe things at the dental practice was giving him stress, but it wasn't until one night that Reba realized that there was something more going on. _

_It had been a long night. The children were acting up and the house was a mess and Reba hadn't even started on dinner. Once she got the kids to settle down, she was in the living room straightening up. While in the middle of cleaning up, Brock walked in the door, slamming it in the process. Reba jumped a little, startled by his entrance. She just looked at him, a bit nervous. _

"_Reba this place is a pig sty. It wouldn't hurt for you to pick up a few things once in a while." _

_Reba instantly became upset. How dare he say that to her. _

"_Well I apologize Brock but I've been busy with the kids all day. But that doesn't give you an excuse to come home disrespectin' me like that." _

_Brock just smugly looked at her and retreated into the kitchen. Reba just shook her head and went back to what she was doing. Just when she thought the argument was over, Brock yelled her name._

"_Reba" Brock yelled._

_Reba just shook her head and walked into the kitchen, wondering what was stuck in his crawl now._

"_Why isn't dinner ready?" he said while pointing towards the stove._

"_Brock I'm sorry, like I said before I have been busy with the kids all day. I just calmed them down a few moments ago. Just calm down and relax, I'll start dinner in a min…"_

_Brock cut her off._

"_Don't tell me to calm down and relax. I have been working my ass off all day, the least you could do is have dinner on the table by the time I get home." _

"_Brock I work my butt off too. I am just as tired as you but I deal with it. Now I said I'll have dinner on the table in a minute."_

"_You know what, I am really getting sick of you. I ask you to do the smallest things and you can't do it. Maybe if you got your act together, you wouldn't have to chase our kids around and maybe then you could actually do some work around here."_

_Reba couldn't believe he had said that to her. Never in all the years that they had been married had he ever yelled at her like that. She truly didn't know what to do or say. To be quite honest she was a little scared._

"_Brock what the hell is wrong with you? I mean you come home every night mad and ready to pick a fight. Now I don't know what's going on with you, but I will not allow you to yell and chastise me. I am your wife, and I don't deserve that and the children don't deserve to hear that either. Now please, just tell me what is wrong with you?"_

_Reba let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding, waiting anxiously for Brock to talk to her. Brock saw the hurt and concern in his wife's eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and finally answered Reba._

"_I'm not happy Reba. I'm not happy with my job, myself, or my life. I thought that maybe it was a phase that I would soon get over but so far I have become disgusted more and more every day by almost every thing."_

_Reba looked at him with tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he not be happy? Nothing major was going on in their lives. Every thing she thought was going fine._

"_Brock what are you saying?"_

_Though reluctant, Brock spoke up._

"_I'm saying that…I think I need to go away for a while. So I can try an figure things out…" Reba cut him off, getting angrier by the minute._

"_Figure out what? How is walking out on your family going to fix anything Brock?" _

_Brock took one glance at Reba and proceeded towards the door._

"_I'm sorry Reba, but I have to do this. Goodbye." Before he could leave Reba yelled to him, giving him an ultimatum._

"_Brock if you walk through that door, it might not be here when you decide to come back." _

_Brock looked at her and slowly walked through the door. Once the door closed, Reba felt like her heart had been ripped out. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Before she could get her thoughts together, she heard Cheyenne talking to her. As she turned around she was surprised to see all the children standing in the entryway, they had heard everything. _

"_Mom why is daddy leaving?" Reba honestly couldn't answer that question herself. Reba sat in the chair not knowing what to do next. All the kids ran to her side, hugging her and holding on to her. _

"_Mom what's going to happen to us?" Kyra asked._

"_I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." The rest of the family sat in the kitchen cradling each other. Trying to comprehend everything that was happening. _

_For weeks, Reba had been calling Brock on his cell phone, at his office and even the golf course, trying to reach him. Brock just ignored the calls, it hurt him like hell to do it but he had too. He was in too deep now. After a month of not hearing from him, Reba had given up. Reba came to miss him so much that she would tell herself that he would be back and everything would go back to normal. _

_Reba had gotten fed up and had decided to go to the dental practice and confront Brock. When she arrived, the receptionist told her that he'd went to lunch with Barbra Jean. Reba hadn't really met Barbra Jean but she didn't like the fact that he left home to "find himself" but instead was having lunch with another woman. Reba kept her composure and walked calmly to her car. She would not allow her mind to wonder what the story was behind him having lunch with another woman._

"_No, he wouldn't destroy a twenty year marriage for another woman. He wouldn't do that to our family and me. No, he'll get better and come home." Reba told herself. _

_A month had passed since Brock left. He started to call every now and then, but to talk to the children. Reba's heart was slowly breaking more and more. It wasn't until Brock had invited the kids over to spend the night at his new condo, when Reba realized that her marriage was truly over. _

_It was about 6 o'clock one Saturday when Reba dropped the children off. She wanted to also take this opportunity to talk to Brock and possibly work things out. But when the opportunity came, it was quickly taken away. Reba was beginning to talk when a strange voice came from the house._

"_Brock honey are you coming?"_

_Reba froze, her eyes not leaving the young, blond woman. Brock nervously turned around to address the woman._

"_I'll be there in a minute. Go back inside." Brock hated the moment when he would have to face Reba. When he did the look on her face was simple and plain. She didn't yell or scream but instead asked him a single question._

"_Is that her, the woman that your leaving me for?" Brock didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head in disappointment at him. His silence said it all, Reba didn't need an explanation. Reba walked past Brock into his condo. Brock followed closely behind her, scared of what she might do to Barbra Jean. _

_Reba didn't go into the whole house, instead stood in the front door. Her kids stood in shock at Barbra Jean, wondering who she was and why she was there. Reba motioned to the children._

"_Come on guys, you won't be spending the weekend with your father. Get your stuff."_

_They obeyed and quickly went to the car. _

"_Wait a minute Reba, their my kids too and I want them to stay." _

"_Go straight to hell Brock." _

_Reba walked out the door and quickly tried to make her way to the car. _

"_Reba please wait, let's talk about this."_

"_There's nothing to talk about. I came over here to work things out, just to find out that you are having an affair." Brock grabbed Reba's arm. She quickly yanked it away and looked him straight in the face._

"_I was a fool for believing that you would come back to me. I hate you and I hope you have a great life." _

_With that said Reba got into the car and drove off. From that moment on, the process of picking up the pieces started to unravel. _

_End of flashback_

As Reba consumed herself in deep thought, the telephone rung. She didn't want to answer it but the sound of the ringer was becoming increasingly annoying. When she picked up the phone, an excessive amount of relief overwhelmed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 3

This story is very different, almost border line controversial. So I do ask you to exercise caution when reading. Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Reba, you feel like talking?" the voice asked sympathetically.

"Oh mama, where do I start?"

"Try the beginning."

"I just feel so empty and alone. I never knew I could hurt this much."

"Oh darlin', I know things look bleak, but you have to understand that things won't be this way forever. It'll get better I promise."

"What am I suppose to do now mama?"

"Go on with your life. It's okay to be depressed and sad about everything, but don't stay that way for too long. Take it one day at a time and after a while things will start to pick up and soon you'll have a brand new life."

"But how am I suppose to go on with my life?"

"Pray. Ask God for strength, wisdom, hope and peace. Turn to the Lord Reba, he will never give you more than you can handle. Maybe at the end of the tunnel is a big surprise for you and the kids. Reba, you are a strong, stubborn, mule of a woman and I know you can and will make it through this tough time. Just keep the faith and you'll see."

"You always knew how to make me feel better."

"I'm your mother, it's my job. Now you go on get some rest and when you wake up, tomorrow morning will bring you a new sense of hope."

"I love you mama."

"I love you too sweetheart. Goodnight."

After hanging up the phone, Reba stared out the window a few moments longer. She then wiped her tears and left her bedroom so she could check on her children. She felt a little better when she found all the children sleeping peacefully in their beds. They truly were angels. Reba made it back into her room and slipped into her pajamas. She then did something that she hadn't done in a while, she kneeled down on the side of her bed, and prayed. At first Reba was hesitant because she hadn't prayed in a while and didn't know quite how to do it. But she found her courage and began her prayer.

"Oh Heavenly Father, I thank you for all your wonderful blessings. But can I just ask this little favor, can you please help me Lord. Help me to become stronger and able to move on with my life, so I can provide a better one for my kids. I know I haven't prayed lately and I ask for your forgiveness. I need your guidance. In Jesus name I pray, Amen."

Reba wiped the tears that managed to escape her eyes away from her face and then slowly climbed into bed. While laying in bed, Reba thought about how she would move on with her life. It was then when she realized that she couldn't just sulk and be depressed over Brock. Reba knew that she had to accept the fact that they weren't together. So she made a vow, that starting now she would move on and continuously live her life happily, without Brock.

Over the next few weeks, Reba slowly went back to her old self. It was still hard having to deal with every thing but she took every day one step at a time. When the children noticed how their mother began to go back to her old self, they too felt better and started to regain their old selves as well. However, they weren't too thrilled when they had to spend the night over Brock and Barbra Jean's house. But Reba insisted they go because he was still their father and the court granted Brock this right to see them on the weekends. But to be quite honest, Reba hated dropping the kids off. Their sad faces made her heart melt every time.

When Reba would drop them off, she would hug and kiss each of them and then get into the car and leave. Few words were spoken between her and Brock, a few things about the kids and that was it. Things were equally awkward when she left and it was just Brock, Barbra Jean and the kids. Brock felt so bad because he knew they were mad at him, and he knew that there was possibly nothing he could do. Barbra Jean would try to start a conversation or a game, but when she attempted, all of the kids would find an excuse to leave the room.

"Oh Brock honey don't worry. They'll eventually come around." Barbra Jean said trying to soothe her boyfriend.

"No they won't, they hate me and they have every right too. I hurt them and their mother so badly, it would be impossible for them to get over that. Maybe it's a bad idea to have them over on the weekends, I mean face it, they don't want to be here."

Reba had no clue what to do. The house was empty and she had nothing to do. She had forgotten what it was like to have total quiet without the chaos of a family. It had been a whole month since the divorce. Reba had consumed herself with things to do so she wouldn't have to think about how things were different. As she plopped down unto the couch, a small card fell out of her purse. She eyed it suspiciously and picked it up. It was the number to a therapist that Reba's mother had been begging her to go see. Reba didn't see the therapist because it made her feel crazy and weak. But the more she looked at the card, the more appealing it was. It was true that Reba was really getting over Brock, but she had to admit it would be nice to have someone to talk to about every thing.

It was only ten thirty in the morning, so Reba figured the therapist might be available. Though hesitant, Reba dialed the number.

"Hello, you have reached the office of Dr. Keith Taylor. How may I assist you today?"

"Umm, well my name is Reba Hart and I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Taylor."

"Okay Miss. Hart, when would you like to come in?"

"Whatever time is available?"

"Well we have a one o'clock opening today?"

"Wow that's pretty soon. I guess that's okay."

"Alright I have you down for one o'clock today. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No thank you."

"Thanks for calling us and Dr. Taylor will see you at one. Have a nice day."

Reba released the breath she was holding. She was a bit nervous. This was the first time she had to see a "shrink" for anything. She hoped he wouldn't think she was crazy and have her committed to a psychiatric hospital. Reba laughed at her silly thoughts. In the back of her mind, she knew this was the right thing to do.

Reba had made it to a small building. Though the outside looked plain, the inside was truly immaculate. It had high ceilings with chandeliers sporadically hanging from the ceiling. To Reba's luck, there was no one else in the waiting room. She was a little embarrassed but this aspect made her feel a little better. She shyly and nervously approached the receptionist's desk.

"Umm excuse me, my name is Reba Hart. I have a one o'clock appointment with Dr. Taylor."

"Oh yes Miss. Hart, you're just in time. I'll tell the doctor that your in, but in the mean time, please take a seat."

Reba smiled politely to the lady and took a seat. About ten minutes had passed when a African-American man called out Reba's name.

"Miss. Hart?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Keith Taylor."

He extended his hand for Reba to shake it. She gladly accepted it. But she was fairly surprised to see that the therapist was black. Not to say that she was racist or anything because she was far from it, but she was surprised. She just had already assumed that the doctor would be white.

"Please step into my office and make yourself comfortable. I need to get some paperwork for you to sign and then we can begin." He said while giving her a warm smile.

When he'd left, Reba took a seat in the chair. It was really cozy, actually the entire room was really a relaxing environment. He had all of his various degrees on the wall and a picture of a little girl. She had to be about three or four years old. She was a cute girl, with long curly locks. She figured that probably was his daughter. Reba tried to see if she could find a picture of the woman who could possibly be the mother. But she saw nothing.

Just as her curiosity began to get the best of her, Dr. Taylor had walked into the room.

"Okay we can get started in just a moment."

Reba nodded her head. As he scanned through the paperwork, Reba couldn't help but notice that he was pretty handsome. He was young-looking, a fresh hair cut, nice physical build and a nice caramel skin tone. Reba found this surprising because she had never really "checked out" a black guy before. She just told herself that she was lonely and found it only natural to be attracted to the opposite sex. Reba nearly jumped when she was brought out of her train of thought.

"Alright Miss. Hart…" Reba cut him off.

"Please, call me Reba."

"Okay. Well Reba, why have you come to see me?" Reba didn't know where to start, since she had never done this before. Dr. Taylor could see she was a little nervous.

"Reba, it's perfectly normal for you to feel a bit embarrassed or nervous about seeing a therapist. But I assure you, I am not here to judge or chastise you, I only want to help you."

Reba felt better after he'd told her that.

"Well I don't know really where to begin. I'm recently divorced. My husband had an affair with his dental hygienist. Things have definitely gotten harder since Brock, my ex-husband, left. Now I'm a single-parent trying to raise three children, sooner or later I'll have to find a job and…I guess you think I'm pretty crazy." Reba said while releasing the breath she had been holding. Dr. Taylor just smiled at her. He thought it was pretty cute how nervous she was.

"No Reba, I don't think your crazy. Actually your just as normal as anyone else. Look life dealt you a bad hand and far as I can see, you've handled yourself like anyone else would if they were in your same situation. If I had any advice at all, it would be to keep doing what you've been doing and sooner or later you'll be able to get back to the person you use to be."

"I know I've made progress since Brock and I broke up, but I still find myself longing for him and wanting to be with him. Basically what I want to know is, how do I stop loving him?"

"Reba you'll never stop loving him. He is the father of your children, and probably the only man that you've ever been with. You could never stop loving him even if you tried."

"So I'll be alone for the rest of my life because I'm still in love with my ex-husband?"

"Not necessarily. You'll probably find love again someday. But it'll be hard, because you'll fight the love you have for your ex-husband with the love you have for the new guy. Love is a very complex thing. You can't just write it off as if it never happened or doesn't exist, because the more you do, the more it'll slap you in the face."

"And if I find another love, what do I do?"

"Love him back." Dr. Taylor simply said. Reba looked into his eyes and could feel the sincerity. He truly was a great therapist and for the first time, Reba really felt a sense of relief about what had taken place in her life.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"No, you've really helped me in this short period of time. But if it's okay with you, can I make another appointment. I mean this is the first time in a long time that I've talked to anyone about this whole situation, except with my mom."

"It wouldn't be a problem. Besides I was going to ask you to come back anyway. Hearing about other peoples lives brings entertainment to my life."

For the first time in a long time Reba laughed. Dr. Taylor noticed how her face lit up when she smiled.

"You have a really beautiful smile. You should do it more often."

Reba nervously looked down at her hands. She could feel the color red spreading across her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"No problem." It was awkwardly silent for a couple seconds until Reba spoke up.

"Well I better get going. Thanks for all your help."

"Don't mention it. Before you leave make an appointment with Judy at the front desk."

Reba nodded her head and walked out the door. She made an appointment with Judy and then left. As she got in her car and drove away, she couldn't believe how well things went with the therapist. Reba really felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Being able to talk to someone truly helped her to deal with every thing that was going on. She could honestly say that she was looking forward to her next visit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reba arrived at home after her appointment with Dr. Taylor, she felt overwhelmingly calm and content. Her mother was right, talking to someone about her problems really did help. As she prepared herself for the rest of the day, Reba's mind kept going back to Dr. Taylor. She couldn't put her finger on it but he slightly intrigued her. Reba shrugged it off and told herself that she was just lonely and it was normal to be attracted to the opposite sex.

After her first therapy session, Reba felt as if the weeks flew by. Life slowly became easier and she felt as if she was in control again. As the days crept by, Reba realized that her second therapy appointment was coming up. She didn't tell anyone that she was seeing a therapist. Maybe it was a little selfish but, she wanted something for herself. The appointment was made for a Saturday. This helped in keeping her secret because the kids would be over Brock's.

As Reba got ready to drop the kids off, Kyra approached her.

"Mom, can we please just stay home this weekend?" Reba could hear the longing in her daughter's voice. As Reba looked at Jake and Cheyenne, they equally had a look of longing and a bit of sadness.

"Do you all feel the same way?" Reba asked. They slowly nodded their heads. Reba hadn't really addressed the issue as far as the way the kids should view Brock. She was so wrapped up in her own hate for Brock, that she had forgotten about what the kids would think of him too. Before she spoke, Reba motioned them to sit down on the couch, placing little Jake on her lap.

"Look guys, I know that you all are having a hard time with every thing that's been going on. But you need to realize that he's still your dad, and he loves you with all his heart."

"Yeah right." Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne…"

"No mom, dad doesn't love us. If he did, he wouldn't have hurt you and left our family. Now he expects us to be okay with every thing."

"Believe me honey I know this isn't easy. But what your father and I had once before is over. The only way for us to make things right would be for us to move on pass this moment and instead look forward to the future. I know all of you are hurting because of this mess and that's fine, but don't let it consume who you are. Now if you guys want to stay home that's fine with me, but eventually you guys are going to have to talk with your father about how you feel."

All of them looked at each other and really thought about what Reba had said. They knew she made sense.

"The ball is in your court. Do you want me to call your dad and cancel, or you want to go over there?"

"We want to stay home." Cheyenne spoke up for herself and her younger siblings. Reba accepted their decision and then sent them off to play. Reba felt particularly weird because she would have to call Brock and tell him the kids weren't coming.

Reba looked at the clock, realizing that the minutes were ticking away until her next appointment which was in about an hour and a half. She decided that instead she would reluctantly stop by his condo before meeting with Dr. Taylor. She kissed the kids goodbye and then left.

As she was driving, Reba thought about the awkwardness that would fill the air when she would arrive at Brock's house without the kids. She wanted nothing more than for it to be quick and easy. Once she parked outside his condo, Reba thought about whether or not this was a good idea. Though she had made progress, her heart still ached.

When she arrived at the front door, she reluctantly knocked. As luck would have it, Barbra Jean answered the door. Reba swallowed hard, trying to contain her inner hate and envy she felt for this woman. She spoke dryly.

"Is Brock available?"

"Yeah he is. Do you want to come in while I get him?"

"No, I'm fine standing out here."

"Okay." No sooner had Barbra Jean left, Brock approached the door.

"Hey where are the kids?"

"That's why I'm here Brock, they didn't want to come over. I wasn't going to force them, so I let them stay home."

"Well Reba this is their home too." Brock became a little annoyed.

"Not to them it isn't."

"What have they been telling you Reba I…" Reba held her hand up and cut him off.

"Look Brock, I'm not here to argue with you. I just wanted to come by and let you know what was going on. Sorry if I interrupted anything." Reba took one glance at him and then walked away.

As she made her way to the car, Reba heard Brock's voice closely following behind her. She turned around swiftly.

"Reba we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what Brock?"

"About our kids and why they are acting as if they hate me."

"Then maybe you should take some initiative and ask them what's been bothering them."

"What could possibly be bothering them?"

"I don't know Brock, maybe how you walked out on the family, or how you divorced me for your pregnant mistress, or how you expect them to think every thing is a bundle of roses when its not. For once in your life Brock think about someone other than your damn self."

Reba became aware of how angry she was getting, so she quickly got into her car and drove away, not allowing Brock a chance to respond. She drove as far as she could so that his condo was no longer in sight. Reba had finally arrived at the therapist's office. She was right on time so she was allowed to go in his office and wait. Reba didn't know if it was the paint or the couch she sat in but, she felt calm while being in Dr. Taylor's office. She felt even more relaxed when Dr. Taylor entered the room with his warm, charming smile. She couldn't help but notice his pretty sexy, lips. Reba quickly shook her head of that thought.

"So Reba, how are you?"

"I'm fine." she gave him a sweet smile but then gave a huge sigh, louder than expected.

"Reba what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well a sigh like that doesn't sound like nothing." Reba knew he could see right through her façade, he was a therapist by the way.

"Every thing was okay until today. My kids were suppose to spend the weekend over their dad's, but they didn't want to go. I guess I didn't realize that they are just as mad as I am at him. Then I went over to his condo to tell him and instead got angry."

"What happened?"

"He started arguing with me and he just doesn't get it. Brock can't see past himself. It's just really frustrating."

"Reba have you talked to the kids about what's going on between you and your ex-husband?"

"Yeah, I mean they've seen every thing, so there are no secrets."

"The reason the children are feeling the way they do towards Brock, is because of the way you feel towards him. They've seen him hurt you so it's only natural for them to despise him. The best thing for you do would be to just support them and let them work through their emotions. Eventually they'll sort things out for themselves and then make decisions based on how they feel. But enough about that, what have you personally been feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Some days are harder than most but I keep reminding myself that it's okay to hurt."

"That's good, I am proud to hear that. But what have you done socially?"

"Nothing really. I guess I've been so busy trying to sort out my own feelings that I haven't found the time. I've really thrown myself into taking care of my kids and the house."

"How about you go to a movie or out to dinner. Do something for yourself Reba, there's nothing wrong with that. Do you have any friends to hang out with?"

"You might find this surprising but I don't have many friends. I only have one to be exact. Her name is Lori-Ann, but she lives in Georgia. I talk to her every blue moon."

"Well then catch a late movie by yourself. It can be fairly relaxing and it'll give you a chance to really get to know yourself again. I find that with a lot of my patients, going out and doing things with themselves really helps them to get over a lost loved one."

"Really? Well I guess I could take in a late night movie."

"Good. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"Not that I can think of. Thanks, once again you've helped me."

"No problem, it's my job. But before you leave I have one more request."

"What?"

"Give me another look at your gorgeous smile." Reba became increasingly embarrassed. Slowly but surely she shyly flashed him her smile. It was something about that twinkle she got in her eyes, it was unexplainable but yet mesmerizing.

"Have a good day."

"You too." Reba slowly turned around and left his office. All of a sudden she felt like smiling. This Dr. Taylor was really starting to grow on her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another Chance at Happiness**_

_Chapter 5_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As the hours in the day steadily went by, Reba started to think about what Dr. Taylor had said. Maybe it would be good for her to get out and do something by herself. It was at this moment when she realized that she hadn't been out since a month before her and Brock's separation. Reba smiled at the thought. They used to have so much fun together. She could especially recall the moments when they would go to the movies and Brock would try to fill her up. She sure did miss the good ole days, but those days were over and it was time to plot a new course. After strong contemplation, Reba decided that it would be okay to take in a late night movie at the theater. No one would really be there and it could be sort of relaxing. _

_Reba had cooked spaghetti for dinner. She called the kids down to the kitchen so they could have supper. _

"_Hey guys, its time to eat." _

_They all ran down the stairs simultaneously, each taking their place at the table. A few moments went by in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was the clinking of the silverware against the plates. Finally, Reba broke the silence._

"_So I talked to your father today. He wasn't too thrilled about you all not coming over."_

_All of them stopped eating and looked down at their plates. _

"_What did he say?" Cheyenne asked. Reba didn't really want to answer that question because she remembered how Brock's response made her upset. Instead she thought it would be better to sort of stretch the truth._

"_Well he wondered why you guys canceled and he said that he would accept your decision. But I must say you all really need to make an effort to make amends with him. Besides every thing that's been going on, he's still your father, and nothing will change that."_

"_But how can we forgive him mom, especially after all he did?" Kyra wondered._

"_It'll take time, but if you allow yourselves to at least give him a chance to make it up to you, I'm sure it won't be as hard as it seems."_

"_But what about you mom, I mean do you forgive him?" Reba stumbled over her thoughts. She now felt like a hypocrite. She had been telling the children to forgive and forget but the truth was, she herself hadn't forgave Brock. The minor altercation she had with him at his condo was a clear example of that. What could she say now? How could she successfully get her kids to forgive Brock, but not allow herself to do the same thing?"_

"_Kids, what's going on between your father and I goes deeper than what you think. I've known your father for twenty five years. I won't pretend like I'm not hurting by what's been going on. But just like the rest of you, I too will learn to forgive him. You know, I just realized how much of an impact this has had on all of you, and I personally want to apologize. But things will get better only if we make a conscious effort to make life itself better." Reba gave her kids a sincere look, hoping they understood what she'd said. _

"_Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"_

"_Yeah, we do. But it'll take some time to get used to all this."_

"_That's fine. But in the mean time, Cheyenne do you mind baby-sitting for me?"_

"_No, but why do you need me to baby-sit?"_

"_Well I decided to go to a late night movie."_

"_Is Lori-Ann back in town?"_

"_No, I thought it would be nice to go by myself."_

"_Okay, no offence mom, but going to the movies alone is kind of, weird." Reba giggled at her daughter's response._

"_At my age, its perfectly normal."_

"_If you say so. But before you go is it okay if I invite Van over."_

"_I don't know Cheyenne, having a boy over here when I'm gone is against the rules."_

"_Oh please mom, I swear nothing will happen. Besides he's been having problems with his parents and he just wants to go somewhere, where he can get away from them for a little while." Reba thought about it for a second. She had to admit that Cheyenne was being really mature about having a boyfriend and she really did trust her judgment._

"_I guess it's okay. But there is one rule not up for debate. You two are not allowed upstairs in your room. Promise me you won't break this rule Cheyenne."_

"_I promise mom. You can set up cameras if you want to." _

_Reba smiled and hugged her daughter. She then kissed the other two children good-bye and then went off to her movie. Once she arrived at the movie theater, Reba realized that there were more people there than she had expected. Reba, ironically, decided to see a romance movie, The Notebook. Why she would choose a movie like this was beyond her. Maybe there was apart of her that longed for the love she once had. Maybe there was apart of her that wished that she could be just like the love struck women portrayed in the movie._

_Luckily most of the people there were going to see the new horror film, The Blair Witch Project. Reba wouldn't dare see a movie like that. The theater containing her movie was fairly empty, but she liked it that way. As Reba focused in on the movie, a tall man entered the dark room, surprisingly sitting next to her. Reba was into the movie by then, so she didn't really take notice of him, he was the same way. _

_The movie was about halfway over when the word INTERMISSION flashed across the big screen. The lights came on and the small amount of people there, made their way towards the lobby. Reba was kind of in her own world when she heard a voice say,_

"_Man this is a good movie." Reba slightly recognized the voice. She turned to the man sitting next to her, only to see that it was Dr. Taylor. Reba was really surprised to say the least, to see him. He was equally shocked. _

"_Oh wow, what are you dong here?" Reba asked._

"_Well I heard this was a pretty good movie, so I decided to come check it out."_

"_Are you sure your not spying on me?" he laughed at her comment._

"_No, I'm not spying on you. But it is nice seeing you here. I always thought that coming to the movies alone sort of made me a loser."_

"_Hey join the club. My seventeen year old daughter told me the same thing."_

"_Wow, you really have a seventeen year old. You certainly don't look like it."_

"_Thanks for the compliment, but I am older than you think. So, where is your wife?" Reba was really curious to know._

"_I'm not married. Well I used to be but we got divorced about three years ago." She was surprised to hear that._

"_If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"_

"_A lot of things. Every thing kind of snowballed and then eventually fell apart…" Just as he was talking, the lights went off, the movie was restarting. Reba was really interested in hearing about his divorce. Now she had someone she could relate to since he had gone through what she was currently going through. _

"_Reba, would you like to take a walk with me while we talk some more. Suddenly I don't feel like watching the rest of this movie." Reba was hesitant at first, but she was really interested in talking with him. _

"_Uh, yeah sure." _

_The two of them exited the theater and walked. They had finally arrived at a park, sitting on a bench underneath an orchard tree. The night was calm and stilled. The crickets chirped simultaneously. The moon was full, exposing its pure, bright, white light to the world. Both of them felt a bit awkward. Reba couldn't stand the silence so she made the first move._

"_So you were telling me about your divorce."_

"_The truth is Reba, my ex-wife became addicted to cocaine. I don't know when or how it started. One day I came home and she was high as a kite. When I caught her, she promised me that she would stop and get help. But help never came. Michelle was her name, before she got hooked on drugs, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."_

"_Did she ever stop?"_

"_No. I gave her an ultimatum and she chose the latter. I came home one day and my daughter, Kiley, was sitting on the floor crying. Michelle had left her home alone, while she went off with those who got her hooked on the drugs. Kiley was only a year old at the time. I hadn't seen her since, except for divorce court. The judge granted me full custody over Kiley."_

"_How did she feel about the judge granting you full custody?"_

"_She could careless. The drugs meant more to her than our daughter and our marriage."_

"_Do you still love her?"_

"_Yes. Like I told you before, when you've loved someone for so long, its damn near impossible to stop loving them, even after they've hurt you."_

"_I know what you mean, it seems like every thing reminds me in some small way of my marriage and my time with Brock. The more I try to distance myself, the more I get sucked in."_

"_I guess that means were in the same boat."_

"_Not really, I mean when women fall in love, we fall hard. It's easier for men to get over a lost love than it is for a woman."_

"_Well I definitely disagree with that. Now I do agree that men are more relaxed when it comes to love, but when we love, we love just as hard."_

"_Oh really, give me one good example."_

"_Reba, the mother of my child is a drug addict, and despite all of the pain she put me through, I still feel love for her." Reba was silent, she could see the affection and longing that he too felt. Its amazing to know that two different people from totally different worlds, could come together with more in common than anyone could have imagined._

"_So tell me about yourself Reba, what happened between yourself and Brock?"_

"_Every thing. We use to have so much fun together but as the years went by, we grew further and further apart. Finally he decided he wasn't happy and left me and our kids for a younger woman, who's currently pregnant with his child. You know a million times I've gone over and over what I could've done that probably would have saved my marriage and yet I still come up empty."_

"_Sometimes things aren't meant to be fixed. Maybe this divorce was fate's way of telling you it was time to move on and find a new love and soul mate."_

"_Do you really think so?"_

"_I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."_

"_Do you think you'll ever find love again?"_

"_I don't know, mainly because I'm too busy holding onto the past to see through towards the future. What about you?"_

"_Oh I don't know. Part of me wants to find love, but the other part is afraid of being hurt again. I couldn't put myself nor my kids through that again." _

"_Yeah same here. Kiley is only three years old, but I would rather die than put her through the pain I went through with her mother again. She doesn't deserve that."_

"_You really love her don't you?"_

"_More than myself. If it hadn't been for her, I would have given up. Every morning when I wake up and see her smiling face, it just reassures me why I continue to move on, because of her."_

"_I feel the same way. My kids mean every thing to me. I live and breath them. They've truly been troopers through all of this." _

"_Luckily for me Kiley doesn't remember Michelle, so I can avoid the topic for a few years."_

"_Between you and me, any woman who is willing to give you up can't be too smart." _

_Reba was surprised by her own words, why did she say that?_

"_Well any man who is willing to give you up, didn't deserve you in the first place. He actually did you favor."_

_Reba and Keith looked into each others eyes. The moon was set just right, while the stars were sporadically placed in the sky. They both leaned in closer, but Reba stopped herself. She looked at her watch and realized that it would be best if she went home._

"_Um, well it's getting late. I'm pretty sure my kids are wondering where I am."_

"_Yeah. Even though my baby-sitter is only sixteen, she charges me two dollars more if I'm late. Thanks for taking a walk with me, it was nice talking to you."_

"_Having someone to talk to about all of this really helps to make my life a little easier." _

_They made their way back to the theater parking lot. As Reba opened the door to her car, Keith gently touched the top of her arm._

"_Reba I know this might be a little forward, but would you mind having dinner with me next Friday. I'll understand if you don't want to."_

_Reba thought to herself for a minute. She truly didn't know what to say. There were so many things that went through her mind. A part of her wanted to scream yes, but the other part thought that it was too soon to be getting out into the dating world again. There was also another minor detail that couldn't go unnoticed, Keith was African-American. Reba had never dated a black man before. This was definitely different for her. Keith knew that his being African-American would probably be the reason she would say no, so he quickly spoke up._

"_Reba I know this is different for you. You don't even have to think of it as a date, think of it as two friends having dinner and good conversation." Reba didn't see the harm in that. _

"_I guess that'll be okay with me. Umm you have my number, right?"_

"_Yeah. Would you like me to pick you up or would you like to meet me at the restaurant?"_

"_I'm fine with you picking me up. Here's my address."_

_Reba wrote her address on a tiny piece of paper._

"_Well I better going. Thanks for a nice evening. This going to the movies alone thing isn't as bad as they say it is."_

"_Yeah, you never know who you'll run into. Have good night."_

"_You too. See you next Friday." _

_Reba gave him a sweet smile and then got into her car, driving off. Keith approached his car and smiled to himself. She truly was something else, he thought to himself._


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reba walked through the front door of her house with a slight smile on her face. She was so into her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed her daughter sitting on the couch. Cheyenne thought it was sort of weird seeing her mother, smiling. She hadn't seen her mother smile since before every thing fell apart.

"Mom, what are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing really, I liked the movie I saw tonight."

"What did you see?"

"The Notebook."

"I heard that was a good movie, Van and I are going to see it tomorrow."

"Speaking of Van, how'd things go tonight?"

"Good I guess. He's been really down lately."

"Why?"

"His parents are totally against us being together. So he's constantly fighting with them and we're both just tired of the drama."

"Well honey do you need me to go over there and have a talk with the Montgomery's?"

"No, that won't solve anything. Besides, you have your hands full with every thing else."

"I know sweetheart, but I'm your mother and my problems can come after yours. The offer's still on the table whenever you need to take it."

"Thanks mom. So, were there any cute guys at the movies?" Cheyenne asked while smiling.

It was then when Reba realized that she would eventually have to tell her kids that she was going on a date. How she would approach this obstacle, she didn't know. The kids had never seen Reba with another man other than their father. It would definitely be an awkward situation. Reba thought and thought, finally realizing that it would be safe to tell her eldest daughter about Keith.

"Cheyenne can I ask you a question?" Reba asked nervously.

"How would you feel about me dating?"

Cheyenne's eyes grew big. It was as if this thought had never crossed her mind in a million years.

"Well I don't know mom, I mean you've always been with dad. Seeing you with another man would be awkward but I'd get over it. As long as you were happy, I guess I would be fine with it. Why do you ask?"

"Cheyenne there is something I need to tell you. For about two weeks I have been seeing a therapist. Things have been tough since your father left and I needed to talk to someone about how I've been feeling. Tonight at the movies, Keith, that's his name, was there. We had a nice conversation and he asked me out to dinner next Friday." Reba held her breath as she waited for her daughter's response.

"Wow mom, why didn't you tell us you were seeing a therapist?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just nervous about what you all would think of me. Admitting that you need help is not an easy thing for me."

"Mom, we would've understood, we don't expect you to be perfect in this situation. But besides that, tell me about this therapist."

"Well he's a really nice guy and he's divorced too, so he knows what I'm going through."

"Well I hope you have a nice time on your date. But in the mean time I'm going to bed, Van made me watch football tapes all night."

"Alright honey, have a good night. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Reba watched as her daughter proceeded up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Reba made her way towards the kitchen. She began cleaning up the mess that Cheyenne neglected to tell her about. Reba just laughed to herself, she sure did love her lil darlin's. As she cleaned the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Reba honey, how are you?"

"Oh fine mama, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know sweetheart. Your father was shootin' at some birds and instead shot through the telephone line. We just got it fixed today. But anyway honey you sound a lot better since the last time we spoke, what's going on?"

"Well I took your advice and contacted a therapist. I've been talking to him for two weeks now."

"That's wonderful Reba, is it working, are you feeling better?"

"I still have issues, but I'm doing much better since the last time we spoke."

"That's good honey, I am so proud of you. How are the kids?"

"Their fine, but I'm a little worried about them though?"

"Why?"

"Well they're still extremely angry at Brock, they want nothing to do with him. They're suppose to spend the weekends with him, but they down right refuse."

"Reba just give them time. This is a tough thing that they have to work through."

"Yeah, Keith said the same thing.""Keith, who's Keith?" Helen, Reba's mom, asked curiously.

"Oh, he's my therapist, Dr. Keith Taylor."

"So your on a first name basis with your therapist?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing really, it's just that most people don't call their therapists by their first name."

"He's more than just my therapist, he's my friend."

"Friend? Tell me Reba Nell Hart, what exactly do you and Keith talk about?"

"Just about my divorce and other stuff, everything is strictly platonic I swear."

"Well honey I'm proud of you and I hope every thing continues to go well for you and the kids. Your father wants his dinner so I better get going before he chews on the furniture."

"Okay mama. I love you and thanks for calling."

"Love you too honey. Your father loves you too. Now go get some rest, I can hear the sleepiness in your voice." Reba laughed at her mother's comment, she always seemed to know when something was going on with her daughter.

Reba hung up the phone and then made her way up the stairs. As she lay in bed, Reba found herself staring at the moon, immersed in deep thought. Her mind wondered to Keith, he was really something. It had been a while since she had opened herself up to anyone. To be quite honest, Reba was surprised that she had allowed herself to speak so frankly and comfortably about her feelings. No one, except Brock had ever gotten her to open up.

As her thoughts continued, Reba became pessimistic about Keith and his seemingly good nature. The thought of being hurt again hit Reba like a ton of bricks. She remembered how Brock swooped her over with his charm, but it wasn't until twenty years later when she discovered who he really was. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought back to the first time Brock showed his true colors.

_Flashback:_

_It was 12 o'clock midnight when Brock came staggering in the door. The smell of alcohol on his breath was so thick, that it could be cut with a pair of scissors. Reba had waited up all night for him to come home. Lately he'd been coming into the house later and later. Reba was sitting on the bed, awaiting the moment when Brock would enter the room, she was going to confront him. _

_Brock staggered his way into the room. Just by the way he hung his head, Reba could tell that he had been out drinking. Reba was starting to second guess her decision to confront him since he seemed too incapacitated to understand a word she would say anyway. But he wasn't falling over drunk so she figured he was coherent enough to understand._

"_Brock, what are you doing?"_

"_Not now Reba." Brock said carelessly as he walked to the closet to change into his pajamas. Reba followed right behind him._

"_Yes now. Brock this is the sixth night in a row that you have come home late and smelling like a bar. I have been up all night waiting for you."_

"_So what's your point?" Brock asked while turning around so that he was staring her in the face._

"_My point is that you're a married man with children and it isn't okay for you to be out bar hopping all night." Reba's temper began to rise, but she knew she had to keep her voice down so the children wouldn't hear them fighting._

"_Reba, what I do with my life is none of your damn business."_

"_It is my business because I am apart of your life. I'm tired, Brock. Sorry, I love you, yes. But I am not a door mat. I'm not going to just sit here and take this crap from you. I don't deserve this, I am your wife. And you can't treat me like this…" Reba's voice became engulfed with anger and hurt. _

_But before she could finish her statement, the back of Brock's hand made contact with the side of her face. Reba immediately placed her hand on her cheek, she then looked at Brock in total disbelief and shock. Her breathing became a little bit faster. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes._

"_Brock…" that's all Reba could say in breathless whisper. Suddenly her voice was lost. Brock just looked at her. Mentally he kicked himself over and over again. He too was shocked at what he did. His heart broke in half when tears slowly made there way down her rosy cheeks._

_Brock couldn't stand the look of pain in Reba's face, so he walked passed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Reba stood still from the shock. She brought both of her hands to her face and cried out a little more, she hoped that the sound of her cry wouldn't be heard. But Brock could hear his wife's attempt to stifle her tears. He leaned against the door, tugging at his chest. Reba gained a bit more control of herself and slowly made her way into bed. She pulled the cover as far as she could. _

_When she heard Brock coming from the bathroom, she pretended to be asleep. But no sleep came easily all throughout the night, for both of them. The next morning little or no words were spoken between them. The kids noticed the awkward silence, but none of them wanted to bring attention to it. Reba had purposely gotten out of bed before Brock. As the family made their way to the table for breakfast, Reba did every thing in her power to make it seem like nothing was wrong. As she too sat at the table, her youngest daughter, Kyra, noticed the bruise beginning to form by her eye._

"_Mom, what happened to your eye?" Reba nearly jumped out her chair. She hadn't really thought about the possibility of a bruise forming. She thought of a quick answer. Brock on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to look at any of them. For he knew that he was the reason for the scar. _

"_Oh, um, I accidentally hit my eye when opening the door. It's no big deal." Reba and Brock exchanged a quick guilty glance at each other before looking down at there plates. _

_Days had gone by in complete silence. Not even so much as a hi or goodbye could be heard between the two. Until one night, Reba came home after dropping the kids off at their friends houses for sleepovers. Reba was taken by surprise when she heard a quiet voice say,_

"_Reba, I'm sorry." Reba just looked at him. Brock could see the skepticism in her face. So he slowly approached her. As he came closer and closer, Reba took a step back, afraid of what he might do. Brock took her hands in with his. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes._

"_Reba, I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what happened that night, I just snapped. Please, baby forgive me."_

"_Brock, how could you hit me? You promised you would never hurt me."_

"_I know, I messed up."_

"_What do you want from me Brock?"_

"_Nothing except for you to forgive me."_

"_I don't think I can."_

"_Reba, listen to me. Okay I know that I was wrong. But please forgive me, I swear to God I will never hit you again." he caressed the side of her cheek that he had slapped. Reba played with her thoughts._

"_Okay Brock, I forgive you. But if you ever hit me again, I swear I will take the kids and leave." _

_End of flashback_

Reba was now confused because now when she thought of Keith, she thought only of what could go wrong instead of what could turn out to be her second chance at love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days leading up to her date with Keith neared, Reba became confused on whether or not she should go. One part of her was screaming yes, the other part was yelling no, which part to listen was the real question. Keith seemed to be a sweet and charming guy, not to mention handsome. But Reba wondered if it was all just an act or an attempt to lore her in just to break her heart. She simply didn't know what to do. As the constant tit for tat went through her mind, a knock came from the front door. Skeptical, Reba wondered who would be visiting her.

"Hey girlfriend, glad to her you finally got rid of that sack of dirt."

A huge smile spread across Reba's face. It was her best friend Lori-Ann. Oh how Reba missed having her around. Reba ushered her into the house, motioning for her to sit on the couch.

"Oh my gosh, Lori-Ann what are you doing here?"

"Well when I heard about you and the whole Brock situation I decided that I needed to come see how you were doing."

"It's been pretty crazy over here. The divorce was final a few months ago, now I'm just trying to put my life back together."

"If its of any help, the second and third divorces are much easier." Reba couldn't help but laugh at her friend's statement. It was sort of ironic since Lori-Ann had been married and divorced four times.

"So tell me have you been getting out into the dating world?"

"Not really…well sort of…kinda" Reba stumbled over her statement.

"Okay honey what does that mean?"

"Well lately I have been seeing a therapist and we've become pretty cool friends, so he asked me out to dinner this Friday night." Reba nervously waited for Lori-Ann's response.

"You go girl! Nothing helps you forget scum like getting a new man after losing the first. But you sound a little uneasy about the whole thing."

"I am uneasy about it. I mean Keith, that's his name, is a really nice guy but there some things that'll take getting used to."

"Like what?"

"For starters he's my therapist, I've never been with another man except Brock and there's something else."

"He has trouble performing in bed. Honey its no big deal, just buy a big bottle of Viagra and…" Reba cut her off.

"No, No it isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

Reba took a big breath before saying,

"He's black."

"So what."

"So, you don't think there's anything wrong with that?"

"Oh please. Reba have you heard that rumor about black men in bed?"

Reba shook her head as to say no.

"Let's just say once you've had black, you'll never want to go back." Reba was shocked by her statement.

"Wait a minute, you've had…you know…with a black man?"

"Yes I did and let me tell you this, it was so good my orgasm lasted for days."

Reba's mouthed dropped.

"When did this happen?"

"A couple years back. Look Reba just give Keith a shot. I mean if you don't date him let it be because he's a complete jerk, but don't let him slip through your fingers because of a minor detail."

"Yeah your right. The color of his skin shouldn't matter, I mean he's still a man."

"Damn straight. Not to mention he's probably great in bed. Come to think of it, if you don't want him I'll take him."

"Well let me go out on a date to see if I like him first."

Reba and Lori-Ann talked some more about her date with Keith. The more Reba thought about it, the more she became a bit excited. Having Lori-Ann to talk to really helped. Turns out she would be staying in Houston for a few months on business.

Friday had finally come. Reba was happy about her date and was really looking forward to talking to Chris. He was a great conversationist. But as the hours crept by Reba knew that he would be on his way and she needed to tell the kids. So she called them down and rounded them up downstairs.

"Hey guys, I know this may seem a little weird but I have something to tell you. I am going on a date tonight with a guy named Keith." Reba looked to each of her children, trying read the reaction on their faces. She didn't worry about Cheyenne since, she'd found out about the date a week ago.

"Wow, this is weird." Kyra finally spoke up.

"I know honey, but we're just friends, I don't even know if I like him more than that."

"I guess I'm okay with it. It's just that I'm used to you being with Dad and no one else."

"What about you Jakey, how do you feel about me dating?"

"What's a date?" Jake said in his little innocent boy voice. Reba just laughed at her son's remarks.

"As long as you are happy then we're all happy." Kyra told her mother reassuringly.

"Thank-you all for being understand. Keith will be here in a minute. So I want you guys to be on your best behavior." Just as she finished, a knock came to the door. Reba quickly checked herself out in the mirror before opening the door.

"Mom, hurry up and open the door. I want to meet my new daddy." Kyra said while trying to hold back a smile. Reba failed to see the humor. Anxiously and nervously she opened the door.

There on the other side of the door stood Keith, holding a dozen white roses in his hand. Reba could tell he was a bit nervous. There was an awkward silence, so she quickly made conversation.

"So Keith, please come in, these are my children; Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake."

All three of them said their simultaneous hi's and hellos.

"Nice to meet you all. Your mother talks about you all the time."

"Good stuff I hope." Kyra said.

"We better get going, Cheyenne watch your brother and sister. You can reach me on my cell if needed. Love you all and I will see you later tonight."

"Alright mom, nice to meet you Keith. I hope you two have a wonderful dinner." Cheyenne said. All three of the kids watched the two adults get into the car and drive away. They truly were happy for their mom.

It was a bit silent, while Keith drove to the restaurant. Though they considered each other friends, it was still awkward on both ends, for so many reasons. Finally Keith broke the silence.

"So, umm…your kids seem nice."

"Yeah they are. I explained to them about our date tonight and surprisingly they were happy for me. I guess they figure it's time for me to get back onto the dating scene."

They'd finally made it to the restaurant. As the dinner went on, Reba and Keith became more comfortable with each other. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation that for them, they were the only two people in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith had taken Reba to a nice, dimly lit Mexican restaurant. Soft music played in the background, giving the room a soothing and relaxing effect. After eating their meals, Reba and Keith sat across from each other, with two glasses of white wine, each trying to figure out who the other person was. There weren't too many people in the restaurant, but from afar, an elderly couple watched and admired the interaction between the two. As time dwindled on Reba and Keith left the restaurant. But they didn't end the date, instead they walked the streets of downtown Houston, enjoying each others company.

The more they talked, the more they learned and appreciated one another. They were so into each other that they hadn't realized their hands were connected. I guess because it felt natural, safe, and familiar. Finally Reba and Keith made it to her home. Neither one of them knew how to end a perfect night.

"Keith I had a wonderful evening. I can't remember the last time I felt this happy."

"Same here, I know for certain I haven't laughed and smiled this much for some time now."

"This whole therapy thing isn't so bad after all. You never know who you'll meet."

"Reba, I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to see you again. If its okay I would love to take you out again."

With a lot more confidence than she had the first time he asked her out, Reba happily accepted his offer.

"I'd love that."

"Okay. Well I don't want to keep you up all night, so I'll talk to you later."

They were both unsure on whether or not they should hug or kiss. So instinctively Reba gave him a sweet smile and slowly made her way into the house. Keith waited until she was safely inside before going back to his car. As he drove home, he felt as if he were in a daze. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about her that mesmerized and impressed him.

The house was dark and silent when Reba had finally made it in, she was sort of surprised to see that her kids hadn't stayed up all night waiting to hear about her date. As she proceeded to her room, she checked on her children. They were all peacefully asleep. Reba laid in bed thinking about her date. She enjoyed every minute that they'd spent together. He amazed her with his charm, intellect and all around personality. It sort of brought tears to her eyes because after a year and a half of being in a painful marriage, she felt like someone had come to her rescue. It had been so long since Reba felt confident in herself and her all around persona. Without having to make love or compromise her principles, Keith made her feel sexy with the words he said. She didn't feel like she had to put on this fake front to impress him, she could be herself. Reba slowly closed her eyes and thanked God for sending her a friend like Keith.

The blue birds chirped happily as the morning sun took it's position in the sky. Reba awoke refreshed and exhilarated. For some reason this morning was different than the any other. Why, she didn't know. Reba had gone downstairs and made a big breakfast for the family. The kids couldn't help noticing the difference in their mom.

"So how was your date?" Cheyenne asked.

"It was wonderful. We had a really great time and I'll be going out with him again very soon." Reba said happily.

"Wow this guy must be something else, for you to go out with him a second time."

"He is something else. I really enjoy his company."

"Mom's gotta boyfriend. Mom's gotta boyfriend." Kyra teased. Reba just laughed off her daughter's remarks.

"Keith is not my boyfriend, just a friend. Nothing more or less."

"Why not he's hot?" Reba looked at Kyra surprised.

"Kyra he's old enough to be your father."

"When I'm 18 he'll be…" she was cut off.

"Old enough to be your grandpa."

Breakfast went on without a hitch. As they left the table, Lori-Ann came rushing in.

"Okay give me all the details." she said without even a good morning or hi.

"Well hello to you too. Every thing went great with Keith last night. We went to a really nice restaurant and then walked through downtown Houston."

"Did you two kiss?"

"No, it was sort of strange because I know we both wanted to but we just ended the night with a friendly smile and that was it."

"Why didn't you make the first move?"

"I was nervous. This whole dating thing is kind of new to me. I haven't dated since before Brock."

"Well honey I am happy to hear that. I was wondering all night about how things went. So when do I get to meet this mystery man."

"I don't know, maybe I can invite him and his daughter over for dinner one night and you can join us."

"Sounds like a plan, but hey if he does come make sure he brings a equally hot friend."

Reba couldn't help laughing at her friend. The day went on smoothly, for the most part anyway. It was about the middle of the afternoon when a knock came to the door. Reba wasn't expecting any company so she was curious as to who would be at her home. When she opened the door, her mouth practically dropped. There on her porch, stood Brock and Barbra Jean.

Reba didn't know if she should slam the door in their face or allow them into her home. With very little emotion she spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Reba said so formally.

"Umm, yeah we're here to talk to the kids." Brock said softly.

Though reluctant, Reba allowed them in. Brock and Barbra Jean took a seat on the couch as they waited for Reba to come back with the kids. As Brock looked around, he couldn't help reminiscing about all the times and memories in this house. In a way his heart ached to be a part of it, but another was committed to Barbra Jean, soon after Kyra, Jake, Cheyenne, and Reba made their way downstairs.

As they began to talk, Reba felt out of place so she went into the kitchen. Reba heard every thing that had been said and she had to admit she was happy to hear that they were making amends with each other. Once they were done, Brock ushered Barbra Jean outside to the car, he wanted to talk with Reba about something.

A bit surprised Reba wondered what Brock wanted to talk about. For a moment it stood silent in the kitchen. Reba was starting feel uncomfortable so she spoke up.

"What is it you want to talk about Brock?

"Well umm I know this isn't any of my business, but a golf buddy of mine said he saw you holding hands and walking with a man."

Reba looked at Brock, wondering why he would care what she did in her personal life, especially since he was still married when he decided to make Barbra Jean his girlfriend.

"Yeah that's right, I was on a date." Reba said plainly.

"Well it really doesn't bother me or anything. It just seems like you didn't waste anytime in getting a new boyfriend. We've only been divorced for a month."

"First of all Brock, what I do in my personal life is none of your business and second, he is not my boyfriend."

"Well according to my friend, he did seem like your boyfriend."

"Maybe your friend needs to mind his own damn business."

"What are you so nervous about Reba? You think I'm jealous or something. I have a fiancé, so why should I care?"

Reba was hurt by his words. She didn't want him to feel jealous, but the way he threw it in her face that he had a new love in his life and the smug tone he'd said it in. Reba suddenly started to feel less confident and her old feelings of hurt and betrayal began to resurface. Before she got angry, Reba knew she ought to get Brock out of her house before anymore damage was done.

"Brock I think you should leave now." Reba said not looking at him, scared that if she did he would see the hurt that he had just caused.

Without another word he left. Reba no longer felt happy like she had before but instead low and unworthy. She made her way to her room and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and wondered what was it about her that was so bad and unbearable. She wondered what Keith saw in her and why he would be interested in her. Reba remained standing in the bathroom, feeling all the hurt feelings that she had felt before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chance at Happiness**

Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Reba lied awake in bed staring at the ceiling, a mixture of emotions and feelings raging through her body. Her mind swarmed with conflicting thoughts of Brock, Keith, her family and her life. On one hand she appreciated and enjoyed the friendship she found in Keith but on the other hand, Reba wasn't sure if she could make Keith happy, if they ever got together. Reba figured if she couldn't keep her own husband at home, what are the chances that any of her relationships would make it. Sleep didn't come easy for a woman who had a shattered heart and an unclear sense of who she was.

Keith and Reba walked along the trails of the beautiful outside Rose Garden exhibit, unconsciously holding hands. Keith noticed Reba was a bit off. She wasn't as engaged as she had been on their first date, instead she was distant and kept the conversation at two-word answers. At times he knew for a fact that she wasn't listening to him. Dying to know what was going on, Keith walked over to a bench and sat down, bringing Reba with him. For a moment there was silence and he watched as Reba stared mindlessly away. Finally he spoke up.

"Reba, is every thing okay?"

"Uh, yeah every things great. Why do you ask?" Reba asked trying to sound convincing.

"Well you seem a little more distant than usual. I'm hear to listen if there's something you want to talk about."

"Keith you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Reba said slightly annoyed, knowing she couldn't keep up this fake front for long.

"Reba you don't have to hide anything from me. I won't judge you, I just want to help but your going to have to be honest with me." Keith said, silencing himself so he could hear a response. Reba avoided his worried eyes and looked down at her hands, finally gaining enough confidence to ask him a bold and scary question.

"Keith what do you like about me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit thrown off by her question.

"I mean what is it about me that you like? The reason you asked me out on two dates.

"Reba, where is this coming from?"

"Just answer me." Reba said becoming impatient with his slow response.

"Your smile." is all he said.

Reba looked up to find Keith staring her right in the eyes. She didn't know why but, she believed him. Maybe it was the gleam in his eyes, or maybe for once she saw truth. Reba couldn't help a small tear escaping her eye. Keith gently brought his hand to her face and wiped away the tear. Reba closed her eyes and soaked up the feel of his soft yet strong hand. Keith not sure if this was the right time or not, he leaned in an eloquently planted a small kiss on her cheek. Though it was a small gesture, Reba felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. They didn't take the kiss any further than that, if this was the beginning of a relationship, they wanted to take things slow. So instead they held hands in silence, soaking up each others energy.

They'd both arrived back at Reba's house after spending a good amount of the day together. As they walked up the porch, Keith turned Reba around to face him.

"Reba why did you ask me that question today?"

"Keith, my husband ran out on me for another woman. Then he shows up to my house and throws it in my face that he has a "new" love and how he's all happy. I guess I wondered if my ex-husband who I've loved for almost half my life could walk out on me then so could anyone else. We've been divorced for a month now and separated six months before the divorce, and I still wonder what it is about me that makes me so unbearable to be with. I wonder what's wrong with me." Reba said looking away, feeling embarrassed.

At first Keith didn't know what to say that would in some way help her, but then a little voice in his head said "speak what's in your heart," so he did.

"Reba I didn't ask you out on a date because of simply what you look like. I asked you out on a date because I want to get to know you, the real you. Your smart, funny, charismatic, a southern belle, beautiful, and an all around wonderful person. Do you think I would miss an opportunity to go out with someone as perfect as you?"

"Now that you mention it, why me?"

"I know you probably don't think of this often but Reba I was once in the same situation as you are now. I was in love with a person I thought would be in my life forever. But instead she threw our love away. My heart has been broken for a while now. I've finally found someone who I think I can take a risk with. After all I've been through, do you really think I would blow my last chance at happiness on the wrong person?"

Reba was speechless. She didn't know he felt and thought of her in this way. She wasn't sure if her heart was just playing games with her but, in a way she knew he was truthful and honest. I mean he'd been in practically the same position as she was so why would he hurt her when he'd been hurt by love too?

"Keith I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Reba I know this is sudden and different for you but, please give me a chance to show you happiness again. We can take it as slow as you want. I'm just as scared of getting my heart broken as you are but I would feel like a fool for the rest of my life if I didn't take this risk."

"Okay." was all Reba could say before embracing him in her arms.

Though she was taking a huge leap of faith, it was comforting to know that she wouldn't be taking the leap alone. Together they would make an effort to rediscover love.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is short but I think no more words are needed until the next chapter. Enjoy ****J**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys!! I know I've been a jerk for not adding in a long time but I have some good news, summer break starts for me on May 7th and I will be back to finish the story and start on two new stories. Thanks for the comments and for reading… talk to you soon.**


End file.
